The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens wallerana known by the varietal name ‘Cameo Burgundy Surprise’ (breeder reference number IM12098). The new variety was discovered in Quebradilla, Cartago, Costa Rica. The new variety is the result of a cross between two unnamed, unpatented Impatiens wallerana plants.
The purpose of the breeding program was to develop a fully double-flowering cultivar that is compact, mounded, having good garden performance, and large burgundy and white bi-colored flowers. Comparisons between the new variety and its parents cannot be made, as the parental varieties no longer exist. The new variety is similar in plant shape to ‘Cameo Scarlet Surprise’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,598), but has rich burgundy in its petal color. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by stem tip cuttings in Quebradilla, Cartago, Costa Rica. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain stable and true to type through successive propagations of asexual reproduction. Characteristics that distinguish the new variety from others known to the breeder include:                Largest sized flower of the burgundy and white bi-color flowers of Impatiens wallerana known to the breeder;        Compact, mounded growth habit with flowering over the top of the leaf canopy;        Flowers tend to face upward;        Self branching when propagated from a vegetative cutting;        Flower remains full double, even when the plants are subjected to environmental stress like excessive drying, low levels of fertilizer and very high temperatures;        Can be finished in 20 cm (3 plants) and 30 cm (5 plants) hanging baskets in 8-10 weeks and in 10 and 15 cm pots in 5-6 weeks;        Compact, mounded growth habit under most growing conditions makes the new variety ideal for hanging baskets and large containers;        Free from any major disease or insect problems;        Distinct rounded leaf shape and somewhat larger mature leaf results in a dense foliated plant; and        Can be grown at moderate levels of sunshine but requires some shade outdoors in the summer.        
The new variety was grown in a 15 cm container in Lompoc, Calif. under Dynaglass with 30% shade and 21-24° C. day temperatures and 16-18° C. night temperatures. The new variety initiates roots in 10 days in the summer and 12 days in the winter at 21° C. The new variety exhibits developed roots at 21 days at an average temperature of 21° C. Its rooting habit is very dense, fibrous and freely branching with fine roots.